One day
by moonbird
Summary: one day, I shall come back to you." And so he did, just never quite at the right time, until one day, neither of them had any choice in the matter.


_One day I shall come back for you. _

Yeas, one day he would come back for Susan, he had promised. He would come as she had lifed out a normal human life, as her husband was wiltered away and her children were old, she would live on as her time lord heritage demanded of her, and he would come and get her.

Once, finally he had his beloved Tardis back, after having been captured on earth for so very long, and forced to work with the military which he loathed so much, but with time he had come to respect, and deep down, just maybe, had come to think off as a sort of home.

He had his Tardis back, finally fully functioning, that wonderful old girl. Jo was gone so there was no keeping him back. Susan.. Susan my dear girl, how are you.

He stood behind a bush as he observed them, his great grand children, two twin girls and a boy. Playing in the garden with their plastic cars and elegant earth dolls.

Susan, beautiful as a forest nymph holding her beloved husbands hand, The doctor couldn't get enough of the sight, this was his family, his real blood bound family, and they were beautiful, but it was not time, and so he wouldn't make them aware of his presence.

However, as they went into the house to fix the dinner, the Doctor, tall and proud and in Dandy clothing as he preferred it currently, walked carefully into the garden, where he gave each of his great grandchildren a big hug, never saying a word.

Leaving only a box behind, in the box were 2 Gallifrian dolls, made from gallifrian materials, that seemed as fine as porcelain, but would never break, a sonic screwdriver, that always would be more handy than any pocket knife would ever be, and Susans favorite Gallifrian perfume, carefully his old ring had been left on top of it all so Susan wouldn't be in doubt who the box was from, and he went away, just taken an extra look over the shoulder to greet his great grandchildren who was vawing at him with their bright smiles, and he gently waved back.

He came back, after having saved Gallifray from invasion he came back, Leela was about to start her own family and he wanted to see his.

The two twin girls was now 10, both dressed up in their princess dresses, picking on their little brother who was dressed up as Batman.

It was spring in their little garden, and not near Halloween at all, but the kids were just having fun in their costumes and dresses, non caring as they tumbled in the grass and one of the pink dresses would clearly be ruined forever by the green stains.

Susan was there, laughing with her children running around as that little child see herself was, Her Time Lady physiology was kind to her, and she didn't seem a day older.

Her husband however seemed weary and a bit gray. middle-aged at least, He was content just sitting and waving at the energy filled bunch, while exhausted nipping to a glass of yellow lemonade.

The doctor shook his head so his big curls was flying around his face as he smiled a big toothy grin, it was still so unbelievable that this was his, this was his family. And they were happy. To him this was the greatest sight he had ever seen.

Before he left, the only thing he left behind was another box with a K-9 model inside, and a note in his Gallifrian Handwriting. "I can't guard you personally, but K-9 is an most excellent guard dog, who will keep all of you safe, take care of him. Love, Grandfather"

For just once in this incarnation, The doctor took of his clash colored robe that screamed from afar he had been into an exploding rainbow factory, he knew it was silly to go an watch Susan right now, he had seen in the future in the Matrix of the time lords that he would be traveling with Mel in a short while, he had just dropped her off with himself in her own time stream, and this Time streams Mel was just about to meet him for the first time, how confusing that may sounded. even confusing enough to give himself a head ack, he just hoped she would be the last he would meet in the wrong order, the mere thought of continually meet a person in the wrong order was enough to give anyone migraine.

But, to see his great-grandchildren and Susan, was differently worth it. the twin girls had to be around 16 by now, or at least they seemed like it.

They were sunbathing in the little garden, wearing matching pink bikinis. His great grandson was sitting in the shadow of an apple tree playing the gameboy while Susan was enjoying the shadow of the terrace and also a yellow lemonade that had to be a constant gimmick in the house, while being held by her beloved husband. the sun streams playing with her brown hair and her fair skin, making her look like that magical creature the doctor knew she was.

He noticed gladly that the K-9 model he had given them was functioning fine as it was resting by Susan's feeds.

For once he felt like himself in this regeneration, not annoyed and not shouting. Just and old grandfather, proud of his family.

He left behind a big bag of Gallifrian candy, more of Susan's favorite perfume and a note. "My great grandchildren are beautiful, take good care of them, be safe. much love, Grandfather."

He could fell it in his bones, an oncoming storm. Holding his umbrella with the question marked handle in place so the rain wouldn't touch him, the Doctor looked from the street into the window over the hedge in the house where Susan lived.

The twin girls was differently over 20, they were women now, both of them just visiting, one of them bringing a boyfriend, the other teasing the poor lad.

The young man who was his great grandson had grown into a handsome lad, taking a lot after his mother with the fine features and slightly askew eyes, that only went to make him seem exotic and handsome.

Susan seemed at last not to be a girl anymore, but seemed older, more wise and less energetic. while her husband had become gray.

The Doctor looked worried at his family, he couldn't quite understand what it was, but something in his mind and his bones told him to treasure this moment, to watch out.

It was not yet time, they were happy in there, in the warm living room floated with a orange glow, eating Susan's own cooking while discussing the future of the young people.

This time he only left a note as he put it through the mail slot.

"Dearest Susan, please take care of yourself and your children. Just remember to be save, and remember I love you. Grandfather."

It was time, it was finally time, but not on the terms the Doctor had hoped.

He stood at the entrance in his elegant green frock, and his long light brown curls falling down his face, it was once again raining, and the curls was already sticking tight to his face and neck, barely recognizable as curls at all.

There was no choice now, Gallifray was at war, he was commanded back, and he was commanded to take Susan with him, if he didn't, they would fine her and find out she had children, and then perhaps even take the children as well, furthermore, she was a Timelord, she probably wanted to help, to fight in whatever way she could. Gallifray was her home too.

But he had trouble entering the entrance, and so he just stood there, as he became more and more soaked in the heavy rain.

The door opened and the light stream from the house fell on the doctor as he could see the silhouette of Susan.

"Grandfather!" Susan exclaimed as she ran towards him and embraced him in a great hug in the middle of the rain. "I missed you." she said.

The doctor hesitated a bit, but then accepted the hug only to discover he had the hardest of times to let go again, and so he just had to hold her very tight, to protect her in any silly way he could. "it's time." he told her. "I would have waited, but we must go now."

Susan's eyes widened as looked back at the door. "But.. I can't" she stammered.

"Susan." The doctor let go and took a step back to look at her, directly in the eyes, but yet without completely letting go as he hold a firm grip on her shoulder. "It would be best if either I nor you know where your children are."

Susan's eyes widened and the doctor realized how old she suddenly looked, she looked like a mother he realized. "why?" she asked.

"The Time lords is at war, the Daleks are determent to exterminate every single Time lord, if we know where they are, there is a chance somebody might read our minds and find them." he told her softly. "The Time lords have called us home to fight, we are returning to our home." he told her all that while not letting go of her shoulder, he just didn't want to let her go.

Susan looked with big eyes at the doctor. "you don't even know what they are called... my children."

The doctor shook his head. "No." he admitted. "But I bet they are wonderful people, and I have every right to be proud of them." he gently took Susan' chin to guide her face to look up at him. "To be proud of you my dear."

Susan smiled vaguely, but it was one of dose smiles that is only there to cover for obviously worry and inner fright. "Just let me say goodbye to my husband." she said.

The doctor nodded as he had last let go of her shoulder. "The Tardis is around the corner, I'll wait for you."

When Susan returned to the Tardis she could barely contain her tears. "I couldn't say it to him as it is, he just thinks I am going for a walk." she suddenly cried loudly. "I am never going to see him again." she cried. "It's all so quick."

the doctor embraced her in a hug and pressed her body into his chest to have her close as he slipped his fingers through her hair. "I know." he said. "I'm sorry, it shouldn't be like this, I would rather have come in a time when you had welcomed the change, when you were at least a grandmother yourself."

"It's not your fault." Susan cried. "It's just how the time streams works. 26 years for me... how long for you?"

The doctor sighed deeply. "700 years." he admitted bitterly. "This is my eight incarnation."

"Then at least." she leaned herself into the doctor, to disappear in his arms. "Did you have a long life."

The doctor didn't answer, as he just let her cry into his chest, and wished beyond reason she could have been allowed to have those 700 years, and prayed she wouldn't die in the fight.

Gone... all gone.

He looked at the empty house, the garden which had once been a place for games and laughter was silent and empty. The rooms which had been filled with light and warmth was gray and dusty, and it just felt as mocking that the sun was shining so bright like the day the children had been dressed up in costumes to tumble around on the new dead silent lawn

Tears streamed down the doctors face, just for once, he could not contain his own weakness.

Gallifray was gone, burned up and out of existence, and now these, the visual remains of his family was all there was left, gone was it all.

Gone was the laughter and dress up games, gone was Susan's happy life and memories, gone was his family, he had no family anymore, it was gone. Gone and away. he could do nothing.

_Love grandfather_ the note had said.

It was a lie, he was not a grandfather anymore, not even a father... a uncle.. a son or a brother. he was no one, there was no one.

he buttoned his black leather jackets as to cover himself as much as possible as he turned around and walked away, never to look back.


End file.
